Song
by Uninspired Author
Summary: Through the depressing atmosphere and the dark melody, Shiho wonders if there's still any good that is left.


**AN: No I didn't die, I was just uninspired and not lazy at all. There's also a tragic story where I was traumatized, but we won't go into it. Hope you enjoy and if it seems sloppy, sorry I did this for English Class for extra credit/free time. **

**AN2: Dedicated to HaibaraDaiFan who wrote one of the first stories I read. The Moment inspired me to be a writer and I thank her for always encouraging me and keeping me 'in shape' with my writing skills. I can only hope this will return the favor and provide you with inspiration as well. **

The dark blotches in the sky had obscured the sun long ago giving the atmosphere a sense of unease. Though not seen, the wind howled loudly making everyone aware of its presence. The thunder did likewise as it followed it's companion known as lightning. Rain continued to pelt towards the ground in rapid succession almost like a distorted rhythm.

She held her ground on the damp grass and what was going to develop into mud soon. She refused to budge like stone as the wind attempted to force her out of her location. Neither lightning nor thunder terrified her as the former flashed through the sky while the latter continued to bellow in rage. The rain meant nothing to her, but drops of water as she still held her ground. Others did likewise, but while they visibly struggled. The turmoil, the chaos, the madness was conducting itself within. It was her nature to do so unlike most of the people she knew here.

The droning voice of the priest was barely heard through the loud orchestra nature demonstrated. Not that it mattered. Miyano Shiho doubted that anyone was truly engrossed in the words. When you mourn nothing else matters, but the grief that has crossed over you.

As she stepped forward she realized a sea of people clad in black garments surrounded her. Instantly the fear reached out to her. Memories of the hotel incident and Pisco resurfaced. The feeling of an endless amount of bullets piercing through her body still burned very clearly. The fear that occurred within in her when she was in a close proximity of them was eagerly waiting to be set free; She recognized no one and they could be very well watching. She considered sneaking away, but was unable to knowing very well that if she did, she'd be breaking her resolve.

Instead, she made her way past the strangers and began to search for someone she knew. It took several minutes along with several familiar faces and someone in particular squeezing her hand to remind her she was safe. These people were here for the same reason she reminded herself sharply. They all had something in common here.

In fact the authorities guarded this place as well she caught sight of several of them standing far off. It wasn't as if the damned Organization would attack. They operated in shadows a method that they had engraved into her. Even now, she found the light to be excruciatingly bright. The feeling of exposure was always following heels of a crowd of strangers or the light itself.

She wasn't like these people. She wasn't quite so oblivious to the reason of the mass amount of deaths. True an explosion had contributed to the massacre, but it wasn't a fatal accident. Shiho knew very well who had pulled the strings behind that.

She wasn't so innocent either. Unlike those around her who had mostly lied at some points in their lives, she had killed. Recently in an act of self-defense for the safety of those around her she had snatched the gun away from their attacker. Similar to her first day at Teitan Elementary, only this time, she didn't miss or fire for other means besides the weapons designed intentions.

There were many other things as well, but none of it mattered currently. Despite her preference of being alone or in the company with a few trusted individuals, she had no qualms this time. They shared the grief and it reminded her that she wasn't the only one that had suffered on this cruel planet that just rotated on its axis in an indifferent manner.

Murmurs of sadness enveloped her ears as others began to sob when the coffins were lowered to the ground slowly. She watched as one by one the vessels carrying the dead were buried into the earth forever.

At this point the sobs were at the loudest, the wind howled at a deafening volume with grief. The ground shook to the point where some stumbled from the thunder that expressed its outrage. The lightning flashed through the skies repeatedly and the rain began to fall at an ever-increasing rate. In a sick twisted way it was like a melody, a song that was reaching towards the climax and hopefully the end.

She remained stiff forcing the emotionless mask that Sherry had to don during her sad, cruel time with those criminals. Did she feel sadness? Haibara Ai and Miyano Shiho agreed together without any form of conflict. Who couldn't feel the despair, the grief, and the depression? The melody continued for what seemed like an eternity, as did the spiral of depression. When she was Haibara Ai, she had named herself after what the orchestra had created that was known as: the song of sorrow. Grief, loss, and darkness also made its way into the ugly mixture. It was a bad combination indeed.

Shiho watched as the events continued. Hattori Heji stepped back from a particular coffin that hadn't been lowered into the tomb. His face was solemn and held the effects of what the song did to those who heard it. The Shoen Tantei soon followed, the trio's tears mixed with the rain as they feebly spoke and so came the others.

When she was called to say something, she was at a loss for words.. Finally she spoke her parting words as she turned to face the crowd of people. Their eyes were full of agreement.

The song finally came to a near end as the final coffin was lowered the person she and her friends had spoken to for the last time. Not many people remained. It was now her and her close ring of friends or people she knew.

Slowly the numbers began to decrease and she was one of the last few left. The song was beginning to fade, though the tune was still faintly heard. Shiho found herself facing the tomb of her sister that had died so long ago. Two new graves now flanked her sister's side.

She was beyond soaked, but she refused to move as she continued to look on. Once again the blame fell upon her shoulders again. Her connection with the Organization also played a hand in the death. The two same factors, and the same burning hatred for it returned to haunt her, as she stood frozen like stone.

Suddenly the rain was no longer dropping on her head and she turned to find someone lifting an umbrella over their heads. No words were needed; they had understood each other long ago. Despite the grief and the emotional blows, she gave him a small, tired smile, to which he returned.

"Are you ready to leave?" came Kudo Shinchi's gentle voice after a few minutes had passed.  
"Not yet, you can go if you want," she said attempting to force the indifference in her voice, which failed.

"It's fine I'll stay," he said granting her a sense of comfort.

"Thank you," there was no sarcasm or any snapping comment towards him. She was tired of masking herself. It had taken its toll long ago and she found herself reluctantly opening towards him.

There they stood. Her gaze was locked upon the stones and his was fixed on her, "It's neither my fault or yours," his statement came out of thin air, which caught her by surprise, "Ran and Hakase they loved both of us and well…. It was virtually impossible for us to do anything to help them. We were too far away."

She raised a delicate eyebrow as she heard his comment. Wasn't it the usually other way around?

"You're soaked Shiho, it's better if we get moving. I don't want you to catch another cold again. Let's go home," he offered with a sad smile placed upon his features.

"I suppose so," she said with a small nod. Death it was one sure thing in life, that's why they had forced her to make the drug. The world seemed so dark and cold. People seemed to have a limitless amount of cruelty and geed.

As she took a step closer to her partner however her ears were filled with a different melody. One that was orchestrated by Ayumi's giggling, the laughter of Mitsuhiko and Genta, the trio's cheer, Ran's cheerful voice, the Hakase's laugh that came within his stomach. It also contained their cheerful arguments, their conversations and…. somewhere cradled in Shinichi's right arm came a light and pleased noise.

That too, she smiled at the small infant that her husband cradled within his right arm. Silently she made her way towards the tombstones again and placed three individual roses before each one. "You presented me with love and compassion and I can never be thankful enough," she whispered softly as she stood up and returned to her remaining family.

The battle was far from over, and it wasn't worth the lives of the others, but fate always had its way. Someday however…. Shiho exchanged a look with Shinichi before the smiled down at their daughter. She was the future, as were the Shoen Tantei and someday, they would witness and experience peace. Peace at last…The song of love and hope gave her that much confedence.


End file.
